Delusions and Voices
by CreativeBacon11
Summary: (Based on a RP I did with a friend.) Viz just knew this man was evil. She knew he had done horrible things to her new friend and she knew he was lying. But why in the world is he being so nice? Why is he acting like he cared so much? And why is she starting to believe him? EbottHigh AU (Attention: Mental illnesses, mental hospitals and autism)
1. Chapter 1

**(4273 words)**

Viz runs through the park, whipping past people as fast as she could. Her new friend trailing behind her a few feet. He wasn't nearly as fast as she was. "There! The police station is just up ahead! If we're quick we can make it!" She shouts back to Comic Sans, a short boy wearing a grey and blue hoodie. "Viz! Look out!" He shouts, stopping in his tracks.

Viz looks forward once again and in front of her was the man they were running from. It was W.D. Gaster. They had run from the small boy's house to get away from this man. He had abused Sans and his brother for years until they finally got away and he was put in jail. At least that's what Viz thought had happened.

The man lunges forward and grabs Viz quickly. "LET ME GO!" She shouts, fear rising. Sans stands frozen, watching the scene in horror. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he just stands motionless as his friend was captured by the man who had tormented him for years. "P-Please!" Viz says weakly. Fear was taking hold on her and she didn't know what to do. Without a word Gaster dashes over and picks up Sans as well, holding either of them under his arms.

"You two are going to be in so much trouble wi-" Gaster starts. He never finishes his sentence on account of the earsplitting scream Sans lets out. He screams and screams while Gaster tries to get him to stop. Though there was no use. Viz looks at him oddly. "He's either really stupid or a genius." She whispers to herself. People start to notice what was going on, starting to stare at Gaster while he holds onto the struggling children.

While Gaster was distracted Viz worms her way out of Gaster's grasp and stomps on his foot, crushing a few bones. "ARG!" Gaster shouts as Viz pulls Sans out of his father's grasp. "Let's go!" She yells. The pair run faster than they ever had before, trying their hardest to get to the police station.

"Please help! My son and niece! They're both severely mentally Ill, please catch them." Gaster yells into the park suddenly. Viz is confused but decides it was just a tactic to stop them. Sans was tearing up, his vision getting blurrier and blurrier. He doesn't notice the couple who catch him mid run. "Ah!" He shouts, struggling violently in their arms. Viz runs past them, knowing she could come back for Comic when she had alerted the police of the escaped abuser.

"Oh no you don't pumpkin." Gaster somehow appeared just in front of Viz, catching her in his strong arms. "You need to stop running away, you're gonna hurt yourself." He says, carrying her like a child over to the couple who had caught Sans. "Thank you for catching my son." he says calmly. "They're both runners, I had the day with them outside of the hospital." He turns to Viz. "And Dr. Gene is going to be very upset with the both of you."

"No! Let us go! He's not who he says he is! He abuses Comic and his brother! He escaped from jail and now he's trying to take him again! He's hurt them over and over again, treating them like animals or things to own! He put all those holes in Comic's head! Just look at them! Is that how a parent is supposed to treat their child!?" Viz shouts, struggling so Gaster has to hold her tighter. "Go ask the police! They're right there and they'll tell you everything! Ask them if W.D. Gaster is supposed to be in jail!" Viz moves in just such a way that pulls her sleeve up, revealing a nasty looking burn.

Gaster's face softens. "She has delusions of grandeur. She thinks I'm my brother, her other uncle and that there are holes in Comic's head. He had done some bad things to her and Comic while I was in a hospital for a surgery. He scarred them badly, physically." He gestures to Sans. "And mentally." He nods towards Viz. The couple nod sadly, the woman looks down at Sans and he looks up at her. Their eyes meet and all the woman could see was sadness. "Oh dear..." She mumbles. "The worst part is, some of the wounds were self inflicted." The woman gasps and the man frowns.

"He'll..." He sighs. "He'll bang his head on the walls, trying to get... Get the 'voices' to stop." Gaster hikes Viz up on his hip, undoing all of her work to try and get down. "He's schizophrenic... I don't tell you this to try and gain sympathy, I tell you to gain your trust." Viz struggles in Gaster's arms, ready to stomp on his foot once more. "He's lying! Don't trust him!" she yells angrily.

She notices a black, long haired dog trot up to Comic and he latches onto it like a lifeline. "Little girl," The woman says, looking at Viz. "are you alright, we don't really know who to believe here." The woman notices the burn on Viz's arm and winces. "And what happened to your arm?"

Viz sighs. "I don't want to relive that memory but If I must..." She glances at Sans who was shaking. "F-F-Fluffy..." He mumbles. Viz looks back at the couple who were looking at her expectantly. "I was about four or five years old, I was burned because I didn't do what _he_ wanted." Says says, venom dripping from her voice. She points to Gaster who sighs again. "Come on, tell them Comic!" Viz yells to Sans who flinches. "W-What do I do V-Viz? W-W-What do I say?" Sans asks her, shrinking down to the ground.

"He relies on her for so much, which isn't a good thing because of her delusions. coincidentally she only really trusts him. It's an odd relationship." Gaster muses. Viz struggles in his arms more. "Just let me go!" She yells, angry tears starting up in her eyes. The three adults are so consumed by Viz that they didn't notice the large black dog leading Comic away from the group. Viz sighs, happy that at least he could get away from this monster.

"Fine, whatever." Viz says, flopping her arms over Gaster's shoulders and hugging his neck. She's not sure why she does this, it just feels right, like she's done it a million times. "At least Sans is safe" She mumbles. Gaster shrugs. "She has a bad memory, she probably forgot what she was even saying. I bet by tomorrow she'll forget entirely about this. You should see her on a good day, she's just the sweetest little girl you've ever seen." Gaster chuckles. "Thank you again, come along Comic." He says, looking to where Sans had been sitting.

"Comic?" He says worriedly. "Did either of you see where he went?" Gaster asks the couple. They both shake their heads. "Oh dear..." He says, holding tighter to Viz. "I need to find him. He- never-mind, I need to go, thank you." He says quickly, running off. "Comic!" Gaster shouts into the park, looking left and right for his son. "Viz, honey, did you see where he went?" Gaster asks her in a panic.

"Why would I tell you? You'll just hurt him again." She says, still hugging his neck like a child. "Viz, please, I know you can't help it but I need you to try and trust me. I'm not going to hurt Comic, he's my son and I'd never hurt you ether. You both are precious. Please, tell me where he went." Gaster begs desperately. "That stray, Fluffy, took him, probably to where he always takes him. Outertale."

Gaster shakes his head and starts running to the right. He had learned what his niece's code names for things meant. Underswap was a boy's room in the hospital where they stayed. The boy looked much like Comic the only differences were the fact that he was albino and had longer, scruffier hair. Aftertale was the hospital where Gaster stayed when he was having his surgery, she also would call it _'the mama CQ universe'_ when there were younger kids around.

Outertale was the observatory and natural science museum. Comic loved that place and somehow ended up there all the time, one way or another. "Alright." Gaster sighs, hiking Viz up once more and running just a bit faster.

* * *

Gaster enters the museum and sets Viz down per her request. Gaster knew she didn't like being embarrassed and she surely would be if anyone saw her being carried around like she was three years old. He takes her hand, not wanting to be too let her walk off without him knowing and walks up to the information desk. "Excuse me, but did a boy about this tall" Gaster puts his hand on top of Viz's head. "come through here with a black dog?" The girl working the desk looks down at a paper quickly. "Yeah... You must be Gaster, they've written a note here that stays on the desk about this kind of situation."

She looks up at Gaster. "Well, this exact situation." Her round glasses shimmer, catching light from the windows that crawl up the wall and onto the curved ceiling. "We're supposed to always look out for a boy and a black dog to come in here. Apparently that happens a lot." She points down the second to last hallway on the left. "He went down there to the space exhibit."

Gaster waves a little. "Thank you." He says, half dragging Viz past the desk and down the hall. They pass many doorways on the way down but Gaster knew his way around this place well. He goes straight down the hall into the large end room. It was like a giant sky. The ground was a dark shade of blue and the walls and ceiling were decorated to look like a night's sky, stars and planets complete. there were multiple people there but the ones that catch Gaster's eyes were a small boy with a little Mohawk like hairdo, the sides shaven clean and baring large scars. Next to the boy was a black dog, sitting up straight so the boy could lean on him.

Gaster walks forward, kneeling down beside the boy. "Comic? Are you alright?" The boy shakes his head violently and Gaster feels something wet hit his leg. He just now notices that his son was crying. He reaches out a hand to comfort him but Viz slaps it hard. "No! Don't touch him!" She says loudly. She hadn't shouted it but in the room with soft music playing she may as well had.

Gaster brings his hands up by his head and shows Viz that he wasn't going to hurt him. "He's upset, let me comfort him." He says calmly. Viz scrunches up her face and crosses her arms. "I'm watching you." she says venomously. Gaster takes this as an okay to help his son as he takes Sans in his arms and hugs him close. He was always like this after one of Viz's flare ups. He got so upset when Viz was this deluded.

Sans shakes in his father's hold, fat tears rolling down his tan cheeks. "Comic it's okay, you're alright. Everything is fine, I promise. Viz didn't mean to do anything wrong and I'm sure you didn't ether." Gaster says soothingly. Viz scowls at him. "I didn't do anything wrong. You're the one who did something wrong. You're the crazy one!"

Sans cries harder at the sound of Viz getting angry again. He doesn't try to talk, he just cries into his father, ignoring the stares of the other people in the large space room. The black dog moves so that he was laying in full view of Sans and Sans latches one hand onto them. Gaster looks at Viz. "Please calm down, you're making Comic upset, when he's calmed down we can go and I'll take you back to the house.

Viz glares at him. "I don't want to go back to your hell hole! I want to go to the anti-void! Comic and I are safe there!" She yells. Gaster frowns at her as Sans lets out a sob. "You go back tomorrow, okay? You still have the rest of the day with me alright? Now please, for Comic's sake, will you just please calm down." Viz rolls her eyes. "Fine. But don't expect me to ever leave him alone with you. You monster."

Gaster sighs. "I never expected you to." He rubs Sans' back and shushes his sobs until he calms down. Sans' grip loosens and Gaster lifts him up and Sans lies on his chest in a semi conscious state. He lets go of Sans with one hand and takes Viz's in his. "Let's go home." they walk out of the space room with the dog following behind them happily.

Viz watches Gaster like a hawk all the way out, past the woman at the desk and through the park to their car. Gaster places Sans in the back seat and buckles him, letting him lean against the door. There was a little soft, blue piece of fabric that went around the seat belt up by Sans' chin. _'Be aware! This person has autism, PTSD, and schizophrenia'_ .There was another one, green, that sat on the middle seat, looking as if it had been ripped off the seat belt. It read: _'Be aware! this person has delusions, PTSD, and bipolar disorder'_.

Viz sits in the seat next to Sans, moving the green embroidered fabric to the outside seat. She wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder. "I'll keep you safe Comic." she whispers to the boy. The only acknowledgment he gave to her was a small shift in his head placement which was good enough for Viz.

The drive was slow and silent, Viz glaring at Gaster every few minutes. Sans barely moves, he was drained and still stressed out. He would stay in this state for at least an hour before he gave any sign of life. They pull into the driveway of a small house with a blue door. "Look Sans," Gaster says, calling him by his preferred nickname. "it's the blue door you wanted. Remember on your last visit you said it needed a blue door?" Gaster says cheerily, trying to get his son to cheer up.

Sans barely nods and Gaster keeps smiling, making sure it didn't falter. "hey, I know what will cheer you up." Gaster gets out of the car and opens Sans' door, Viz holding him up so he wouldn't fall over in an uncomfortable position. Gaster unbuckles him and takes him out of the car, Viz following him as fast as she could. Gaster brings them to the front door and unlocks it, pushing it open with ease. "We're back!" Gaster shouts into the house, startling Sans.

There was a few thumps upstairs and then quick footfalls running down the hall. A tall, tan boy with bleached blond hair jumps down the stairs. "Hey dad! Hey Viz, hey Sans!" He says excitedly. "I'm so glad to see you two again!" The tall boy notices how down Sans looks. "What's wrong with Sans?" He asks his father. "Papyrus, Viz is acting up again, they both ran away from me and Sans couldn't handle it today."

Papyrus frowns. "Oh..." He walks up to Sans and takes him out of his father's arms. "Hey buddy, It's me, Papyrus." He says calmly, hugging him close. "You wanna go watch a show? You can pick anything you want." Papyrus says quietly. Sans blinks and squeezes his arms around his brother's neck for a moment before loosening it. "Do you want to just sit on the couch with me?" Papyrus suggests while Viz glares at Gaster.

Sans shifts his head and Papyrus walks just a few feet to the couch where he sits down with Sans on his lap. Viz watches Gaster closely and follows over to the couch and sits down next to the brothers. Gaster sighs, this time out of relief that everyone was home and okay.

He goes to sit down by Viz but she shoots him a look that says _'Don't fuck with me.'_ so he backs off, not wanting to get her too riled up. The phrase _'you don't want to see me when I'm angry'_ applied to her perfectly. "I'm going to go start supper." Gaster says, turning around and walking into the kitchen, leaving the three to sit on the couch in silence.

* * *

The supper had been made and eaten, Viz having Papyrus prepare her food for fear of having Gaster poison it. They had sat on the couch once more after that, this time with Sans feeling a bit better and all four of them watching a simple show. It was ten minutes until midnight and Gaster knew he should've put the two to be two hours ago but he just couldn't get himself to rip them away from their one happy moment.

But they had to get up at seven thirty to get them back to the hospital by eight. But without a full eight hours of sleep neither of them were very cooperative. And getting them to bed was a hassle too. "Okay kids, it's time for bed." Gaster says as their show ends. He stands up and Sans yawns, looking almost terrified of the word _'bed'_. Viz glares at him. "How do I know you won't come and take Sans in the night and hurt him?"

Gaster drags a hand down his pale face. "Because I'll be sleeping down here on the couch." Neither of the youngest people move. "Come on Sans, you'll be fine." Papyrus says, giving him a nudge. Sans glances at Papyrus and then Gaster. He lets out a shaky breath and stands up, taking Gaster's hand. Viz looks shocked. "Comic, don't play into his hands! You're not his puppet!"

Sans looks confused. "B-B-Bu-ut P-Pa-apy..." Sans says, stumbling over his words. Viz steps forward and takes Sans' other hand, pulling him away from Gaster. "Papyrus doesn't know anything. Gaster hurt you!" She says, getting upset. "He hurt you bad and I don't want that to happen again!" She says, starting to cry. Sans pulls away from Gaster and hugs Viz tightly. "I-I-I t-trust y-y-ou a-and P-Papy." He stutters out.

Gaster watches as Sans pulls out of the hug and looks expectantly at him. "It's bed time Comic." He says calmly. He nods and starts up the stairs, Viz trailing behind. They walk past the first door and go in the second one. The room was decently sized, two metal framed beds on either side of the room, one with green bedding and a teal pillow, the other had dark blueish green bedding and a light yellow pillow.

Viz walks over to a small dresser at the end of the green bed on the left and pulls out blue pajamas. Sans does the same on the right and takes a white T-shirt and plaid pajama pants. Viz leaves the room for a few seconds, dashing back quickly in a blue cami and red yoga pants, her old clothes in her arms. She huffs from going so fast and walks calmly into the room again, seeing that Sans was holding his shirt in his hands, staring at it with slight fear in his eyes.

He normally wears a dressy T-shirt to avoid this situation but every once and a while he has to have a shirt that goes over his head. "I-I won't be-be able to-to s-see." He says as His father enters the doorway. "You can do this Comic." He reassures. Sans curls the shirt up in his hands so that he was holding it by the bottom and the neck hole. He shakes slightly as he shoves the shirt over his head quickly so it hangs around his neck like a scarf.

He breathes hard, a long scar running down his side moving with his chest. "I-I V-Viz. D-D-Daddy he's. It's- I-" Sans tries to get his words out but nothing works, he stares at the corner of the room to the right of the doorway, backing up into his bed. Sans covers his mouth and head, pressing his Mohawk down with his arm. "Make it go away!" Sans shouts. Gaster goes up to Sans and Viz allows it, seeing how panicked Sans was.

"Comic, Comic, it's fine, it's not real, whatever it is it's not there." Gaster soothes. He rubs his son's bare back and hugs him, rocking him slightly. "It's okay, It's fine. Calm down, it'll go away." Sans shakes his head. "No!" He shouts. Viz stands up on her bed and grabs her pillow and throws it at the corner. "Is it gone now?" She asks him. "I-It went through him." Viz puts her hands on her hips. "Pillows can't go through real things. So that means it's not real." She says confidently.

Sans nods slowly. Viz hops off the bed and stops a few feet away from the pillow and kicks the air. "Am I kicking him yet?" She asks, grunting with the force she was kicking with. Sans lets out a small laugh. "Yeah, you kicked him a lot." He says, scratching a spot on his left hand where there was already a deep looking scar. "Good." Viz says triumphantly. She hops back onto her bed and buries herself under the blankets, peaking out a small hole to watch Sans and Gaster.

Gaster lets go of Sans and he pulls his shirt the rest of the way on. He crawls under his covers and stares around the room. "Can we leave the light on?" He asks, already feeling scared. Gaster looks at him. "Do we have to? The electricity bill will be through the roof." Sans has the expression of someone who was about to get shot by their best friend. "P-Please?"

"Yeah buddy, we can leave the light on." Gaster says, ruffling his already messed up hair. He stands up and walks to the door. "Goodnight you two." He says, closing the door. Sans watches the crack where the door meets the floor, waiting a few seconds before he sees the light turn off. His breathing quickens the slightest bit but he hides it.

They lay in silence, Viz having crawled up to the surface of her blankets. "Why do you go along with me if what I know are just... delusions?" Viz says suddenly. Sans looks over at Viz and frowns. "Because I trust you. I-If you say it's true then it's true." Sans says. "You help me w-with the monsters. And y-you believe me that they're there." Viz nods and stares up at the ceiling. Sans does the same, seeing glow in the dark star stickers on the ceiling for when he has the light off.

"Viz?" Sans asks. "Yeah Sans?" She replies. "C-Can you get Mr. Bearington? He's o-over on the chair b-but I don' t want my feet to be eaten." Viz throws her blankets off of her and gets up, treading across the wood floor to a small wooden chair to the left of the doorway. She picks up a well loved stuffed bear and brings it over to Sans, climbing into his bed with him. "Night." She says hugging him. Sans takes the bear in his hands and hugs it. "Night Viz."

* * *

 **Okay! I wrote this whole chapter in one day! isn't that crazy! I just had this story flowing out of me! I hope this isn't offensive to anyone. I'm not trying to be. So I had this RP with a friend and it was her character Viz and my Au EbottHigh. Gaster got out of jail and came after them but once they were in a park he fakes them having mental illnesses to try and still take them. I had an idea as we were doing the RP that what if Gaster wasn't lying? What if that was just how Viz saw it and they actually did have those illnesses. So this was born! Ima go start writing the next chapter now because I have so many ideas I need to do now! Oh and I almost forgot I was listening to a song as I was writing and it fit perfectly it's called Get out while you can by Get Scared.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Anti-Void

**(7847 words)**

Viz wakes up to the sound of a generic alarm clock going off. She realizes she's in Sans' bed when Sans turns over in his sleep, mumbling something incomprehensible. She rubs her head and slides out of bed, walking over to her own and pulling up the covers. She yawns and goes to her dresser and pulls out a grey hoodie and blue t-shirt along with a pair of carpi jeans.

Viz didn't know why but she felt lighter, clearer than the day prior. Without a second thought she walks downstairs and into the kitchen where she sees her older cousin and uncle. "Morning Papyrus, Morning uncle G." She says sleepily, sitting at the table. Gaster looks away from the breakfast he was cooking with his elder son to look at Viz. "Good morning Viz, are you feeling okay today?" He asks with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Viz replies, flipping the hood up onto her head, covering her long hair. She obviously didn't remember the day before or she wasn't remembering it correctly. "Is Comic getting up? I mean don't we have to go back to the Anti-Void today?" Gaster sighs at the name. It was rare for her to be completely clear. At least she didn't think he was some sort of monster today.

"Yeah, Papyrus, could you go wake up your brother for me please?" Gaster asks Papyrus as he flips a pancake. "Sure, watch that food though, don't want it to burn." Papyrus leaves the kitchen to go wake Sans up. He knows its like setting off a bomb, waking his brother up but it needed to be done. He enters the room and sees Sans sleeping soundly for once. "Damn it, why do I always have to do it on the good nights?" He whispers to himself.

He walks over to the bed and shakes Sans slightly. "Sans, it's time to get up." Papyrus says, hoping that it would be enough to wake him up. Sadly, it was not. He sits Sans up and pushes some hair out of his face. "Sans, wake up." He says louder. Still nothing. He sighs, knowing he was going to set off the bomb. "SANS." He says, shaking him a bit. Sans' eyes fling open and he lets out an earsplitting scream, grasping tightly to his arms and digging his nails into his skin.

It was a panic attack. He had them nearly every day. They normally were when he wakes up. When he's startled awake or waking up from a nightmare. One of the only times he doesn't have them when he wakes up is when he's allowed to sleep in, but he never gets up before two in the afternoon if that's allowed to happen. He was severely sleep deprived from night terrors, nightmares, and insomnia.

Sans feels his left eye burn and he takes one hand, clawing all down the left side of his face. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't feel anything but pain. "Sans, brother, please calm down, it's okay, I'm here, Papy's here." Papyrus says, trying to calm him. Sans slaps Papyrus in a frenzy, scurrying backwards out of his grip and into the head board of the bed. "Papy! Papy!" He shouts, not realizing that his brother was right there. "PAPYRUS!" Sans shouts, slamming his head back into the head board.

This was where Papyrus decided he needed to really step in. He grabs Sans and yanks him in to his chest, holding his head still with one arm and using the other to pin down Sans' arms. "Sans, it's okay, it's okay. Come on baby brother, you're okay." Sans struggles still, not seeing his brother but a dark form looming over him. He can't pull away, Papyrus having held him securely. "Daddy!" Sans yells, kicking his legs wildly. "DAD! PAPA! PLEASE!" He shouts.

Papyrus could hear the thundering steps of his father running up the stairs. The door, being only half way open, was flung open and Gaster comes running in. "Comic, baby, it's alright honey, come here." He says, picking Sans up and bouncing him a little like he would a baby. "I'm here." He says as Sans shakes in his arms. "Pappy didn't come." Sans says, surprisingly steady. "Comic, he was right here." Gaster says, turning so Sans could See the older boy sitting on his bed and looking very downtrodden.

"But he wasn't-" Sans stops, seeing a bright red mark on Papyrus' cheek. "Papy?" he says, starting to cry once more. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He chants, burying his face in his father's shirt. "Comic?" Calls a small voice from the doorway. Viz stands, peering into the room with her eyes wide. "Comic, are you hurt? are you okay?" She says worriedly, walking up to Gaster who was still holding him tightly.

"He's okay honey, he's just upset a little, he'll be okay in a while." Gaster says. Viz looks concerned, reaching up and putting her hand on Sans' bony back. "Comic?" She asks quietly. He turns his head, looking at Viz and sniffling. "You'll be okay, we're going back to the Anti-Void and you'll get to see Your outertale counterpart, you call him Dreamer right?" Sans nods and rubs his eyes, feeling the sting on his left.

"His real name is Rodney." Sans says glumly. Viz nods. "And then you'd get to see Memphis _Tearian_ Taylor. Isn't he funny?" Viz says, trying to keep Sans out of his funk. "He's funny. He always wears a pink uniform." Sans says, cheering up a little. " _And_ you'll be there with your favorite person in the world, _ME!_ " Viz shouts, throwing up her hands with a huge smile on her face. Sans laughs and Gaster lowers him to the bed.

Sans turns to Papyrus and gives him a tight long hug. "I'm sorry I ruined our last bit of time together." He says sadly. "No, you didn't ruin it. It's fine, we spent some nice time together last night." Papyrus replies. He ruffles Sans' already messed up hair and lets go of the hug. "We can still have-" Papyrus looks at the clock. "Ten minutes of breakfast together before you have to go." Sans smiles and nods. "B-Breakfast."

Sans stands up and takes Viz's hand in his and drags her out of the room as she stands, oddly frozen for some reason. They all group together in the kitchen. Gaster had redone it so that there was a large open window for them to see into the living-room instead of it being a solid wall. "W-what's for breakfast?" Sans asks, pulling Viz up onto the stool next to his. "We've got pancakes and eggs!" Papyrus say happily. "I'm sure Viz will be happy to know I cooked most of the food myself."

Viz looks confused for a moment. "Yeah... Yeah, okay." She says as if she was coming out of a trance. Papyrus sits down next to Sans on the left and watches as Sans drenches his eggs in ketchup. "You're disgusting." Sans smiles. "So's your face." He says cheekily, giggling the whole time. Papyrus rolls his eyes and starts eating his own breakfast. "So, what are you going to do today?" Sans asks Papyrus.

"Well, there's a two hour delay at school today so I get to go with and see you two off. Then I'm going to school and after that I'll come home and do homework. If I have time maybe I'll watch some shows or something seeing as I don't work today." Sans nods, looking slightly upset. "What about you?" Papyrus asks, taking a bite of his food. "Um... I think we're going to have an organized outdoor hour today." Sans says, trying not to think about how much more normal Papyrus' day sounded.

"Oh, and we have a specialized art therapy too." Sans plays with his food. "Viz says she's not going to do it. She says she's going to hide out in Ink's room." Sans takes a bite and shivers because of the texture. "Who's Ink?" Papyrus asks. "Ink is a boy in room twelve. He's got this really colorful hair and he draws and paints all the time. He's really nice and he's told us so many stories about different universes. It's really cool! And he always makes the monsters better! They don't look as scary after talking with him."

Sans goes on and on about this kid at their hospital, feeling happier and happier as he talked about the other cheery boy. "Wow, he sounds nice." Papyrus says, chuckling. Gaster hears a small alarm go off on his wrist watch. "Oh, it's time to get going. Let's go you two, we've got to get you two back to the hospit- The Anti-Void." He corrects himself, seeing Viz staring at him oddly. "Awe..." Sans says, sliding off his seat. He gives Papyrus a hug and looks up at him. "I wish I didn't have to go."

Papyrus smiles. "But we want you to get better. I don't want you to go either but I'll see you on your next visit." Sans nods and walks out of the kitchen along side Viz and his father. "By Papyrus." Sans waves to his brother and dashes upstairs to change pants. He comes down in camouflage cargo pants and his sweatshirt, not taking off the t-shirt from the night before. He also had his bear tucked under his arm, not wanting to leave it at the house for as long as they would have without another visit.

The three walk out the door, Viz lingering in the doorway for a moment. "W-Wait, he... Comic! WAIT!" Viz dashes to Sans' side, grabbing his arm before he could get in the car. "He's done something. He did something to us. I didn't remember what he did but now I do!" She pulls him away from the car. "He's hurt you. He hurt me. He hurt Papyrus. Somehow he made us forget but I remembered!" Sans shakes his head. "No, Viz he's fine. He didn't do any of that." Sans says, pulling his arm out of her grasp. There was a red mark where she had held him so tightly. "He's taking us to the Anti-Void." Sans assures.

Viz shakes her head. "No, why would he do that?! Unless... Unless he's finally done with us, finally abandoning us so we can be safe!" Viz smiles. "Let's go!" She shouts, launching Sans into the car.

* * *

Sans waves sadly to his father as he drives away, an orderly standing behind him with their hand on his shoulder. Viz had already gone inside, not caring to wave to her apparent abuser. Once the car was out of site the orderly took Sans inside, guiding him back to his room along with Viz. "Isn't this so much better Comic!? No monsters here to hurt us, all our friends from the different universes!" Viz skips along through the halls, looking into the rooms with open doors.

There was an open door with a young girl only a little older than them. She had bright red hair and wore swimming trunks and a sports bra. An orderly was trying to get her to put a shirt on but she was fighting with a vengeance. She would dodge and weave around the orderly. She even landed a couple hits on them. "Back off punk or I'll put you in a world of hurt!"

"You're going to get cold and you can't just run around without clothes on." The orderly says. Viz stops and calls into the room. "You get 'em UT Undyne!" She makes a couple swinging motions as if she was fighting. "Come along Viz. And stay out of other patient's business." The orderly leading the two says. Viz waves and dashes up ahead to catch up. They pass many more doors, all with interesting people in them. One door was closed tight, yells and growls coming within.

Sans cowers behind Viz. "Don't worry, I heard they enforced his door this time." Finally they reach their room. After plenty of meltdowns and panic attacks they had allowed them to have a room together. "Be good until the outdoors hour in twenty minutes and maybe you can bring your bear out with you this time." The orderly says, leaving the room and leaving the door open.

The set up of the room was the exact same as at the house to keep the familiarity. Sans flops down on his bed, curling up around his bear. "So, wanna go say hi to your favorite AUs?" Viz asks, sitting on the bed. "Didn't the nurse person say to stay here?" He mumbles. Viz shakes her head. "No, she just said to be good. As long as we're good we can go anywhere." Sans sits up slightly. "I don't think that's what she meant..." Viz takes his hand and pulls him to his feet. "Na, it's fine. If she didn't want us going anywhere she would've said so."

Sans looks up in thought. "I guess you're right..." Viz grabs his arm and yanks him out of the room. "Let's go then!" Viz starts running down the hall and Sans has to shake his head to clear it before running after her. "V-Viz, b-be careful, you might slip!" Sans calls ahead of himself to his cousin. "Don't worry about it!" Viz yells back, laughing. This might have been the most fun Sans had ever seen her have. He smiles and speeds up to catch up to Viz. "Where are we going?" He says breathlessly.

"We're going to find Original MTT!" Viz says, stopping for a moment so Sans could catch his breath. "M-MTT?" Sans asks. "Yeah! He's got to be around here somewhere! He's always around." Viz decides it was a long enough break and yanks Sans through the halls again. They come to a crossroads. They could go three different directions. "What way do we go Viz?" Sans asks, holding onto the girl's arm. "Um..." Viz starts but then hears music, so far away it was quiet but everyone in the hospital knew it never was quiet. They all knew what that music meant.

Viz smiles and pulls Sans down the left hallway. The music gets louder and louder until they got to the source. It was a bright pink boombox. Multiple other patents were watching in awe as a man in pink scrubs danced around to the music, his legs flinging up next to his head on some occasions. "MTT!" Viz yells, interrupting the show. The man stops and looks down at the girl. "Viz darling!" He says happily. "And Comic too!" He steps around the disappointed crowd and over to the two newcomers. "You're back from your visit, how was it?" He asks flamboyantly.

"Horrible! Dr. Gaster tried to hurt us and when we got away he caught us again! He brought us back to his house and tried to poison me and then-... Well, this morning was a blur but I'm sure he was horrible!" Viz exclaims. _'Mettaton'_ Looks to Comic after Viz told her side of the story. "It was okay. We went to the park. I went to the museum. We ate. We went to bed. This morning... Hurt... but we ate and left." Sans explains what happened in the bare minimum of details.

"Well that sounds fun." Mettaton says, patting Sans' head. "Anyways, did you two come for the show? I have seats for two more~" He sings, motioning to the floor. Sans chuckles and Viz smiles. "Yes please!" Viz plops down and Sans follows suit. Mettaton goes back to his _'stage'_ and presses play on the music. He starts dancing and all the patients around him cheer. It goes on like this for ten more minutes before he stops and takes a drink out of his bright pink water bottle. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen. There will be a game show tonight, so make sure you don't miss that!"

All the patents sitting around the man cheer for him. He takes one last bow before picking up his boom box and waves at his audience as he struts down the hall. Sans stands up with the rest of the patents and smiles at Viz. "That was worth it." He says, absentmindedly scratching at his arm. Viz giggles at Sans' childish joy. "Yeah it was. We should probably get back though, I may have lied a little bit when I said we wouldn't get in trouble. We'll probably get in trouble if we're caught out of our room." Viz scratches the back of her head. Sans' eyes widen.

"VIZ!" He shouts, slight panic in his voice. "Mr. Bearington's life is on the line!" Viz waves him off and pulls him behind her. "Oh don't be ridiculous, Mr. Bearington is going to be fine no matter what." They turn a corner. "It's just you might have to leave him inside when we go out." Sans uses his free hand to scratch his arm. "Viz!" He whines.

They only make it a few more feet before a door swings open and an orderly walks out with a boy a little older than Sans. He wore a black jacket with a red under shirt and black basket pall shorts. Sans stops dead and Viz gets jerked back by Sans' abrupt stop. The boy walking out of the room wore a muzzle of sorts, a clear plastic piece going over his mouth full of pointed teeth. He looks over at them and growls, baring his teeth like an animal.

The orderly tries to lead the boy away but he stands his ground. He glares at them, shoving the orderly away. "NGAH!" He shouts at the pair. Sans jumps back and Viz moves in front of him. The large orderly takes hold of the boy before he could lunge at Sans and Viz. "Hey, calm it down or you won't get to go out." The orderly says to him.

He unbears his teeth and looks down to the left, his long black hair swaying as he huffs. The orderly lets him go and for a second he stands still before he grabs Viz and pulls her into a hug. "Uh..." Viz says, very confused. "Okay, that's enough. Hands to yourself Leon." The orderly says, giving him a second to pull away. "You did good, now let's go get in line." The orderly says. He gives a thankful nod to Viz and Sans before leading Leon away.

Sans shivers and Viz rubs her arms. "Fell was acting really weird." Viz takes Sans' hand and starts towards their room. "Well, if Fell is getting out, then someone will be around to get us soon." Sans runs as fast as he could, slightly surpassing Viz. They reach their room and slide in just before the orderly came in for them. They were out of breath, sweaty and stiff but the orderly acted as if she didn't care. "Looks as if you two have been good." She says, taking Sans' hand. "You may bring your bear if you'd like Comic." Sans smiles and grabs his bear, hugging it tightly.

Sans takes Viz's hand in his own and squeezes it a bit. "You two are so cute." The orderly says, chuckling. Viz looks at the orderly and then at Sans awkwardly. She could tell that the woman thought they liked each other. She pulls her hand out of Sans' and shoves them in her pockets. Sans looks at her hurt but doesn't say anything.

The three of them walk through the halls, seeing half the ward being lead out towards the back doors. "T-That's a lot of people." Sans mumbles, clinging to Viz's jacket. Viz glances at him and shakes him off. Sans looks back at Viz with tears in his eyes. He hugs his bear tightly and sniffles. The orderly notices something was going on and looks at the two young teens.

Comic had a lone tear falling down his child-like cheeks while Viz stood, giving him the cold shoulder. "Hey, what's going on?" She asks them, stopping their walk to the doors. Viz says nothing but Sans lets a few more tears drop and looks up at the orderly. "I-I don't know. V-Viz j-jus' sto-oped li-iking me." As he talks his tears grow bigger and bigger. Viz was visibly having a hard time not turning to him to help him out.

"Oh Comic, I'm sure that's not true. Right Viz?" The woman looks to the other small teen and is slightly shocked that she doesn't turn around and hug the boy right then. "I _don't_ like him." She says which makes Sans cry harder. "Baby..." The orderly says in a cooing voice, letting Sans fall into her, hugging him softly. "It's okay, It'll pass. You two were the best of friends two minutes ago, I'm sure this is nothing."

"B-But- I-I-" Sans tries to talk but his words didn't seem to cooperate. "Maybe you'll make a new friend when we go outside." The orderly says, trying to help. "B-BUT I DON'T WANT A NEW FRIEND!" Comic Screams, sobbing now. Viz whips around and stares, shocked at what she had done. Comic was hitting his head so hard it shook his whole body though some of the shaking was from how hard he was sobbing.

He really cared about having Viz as a friend. "Comic-" Viz tries to say but Sans screams louder, getting the attention of more orderlies. Some left their patents to see what the commotion was about, some had to stay by theirs and keep a closer eye on them, having Sans' meltdown trigger some. The orderly that was originally with them holds Comic's hands away from his head, curling her own fists around his small ones.

Others gather around or run to go get someone in a higher position. Comic Screams, the sound feeling like it was made of pure agony. His hands shake in the woman's and he tries to yank them free. "Comic!" Viz shouts but he couldn't hear her over his own. A man in a white lab coat comes running down the hall, his small glasses wavering on his nose. "Move aside." He orders to everyone in the vicinity. Comic screams again, pushing back into the woman to get away from the man.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He says in a soothing voice. Comic screams and screams, now terrified of this man for reasons unknown to them. Viz takes one look at him and anger boils in her veins. "GET _AWAY FROM HIM!_ " She yells at the top of her lungs. She reals back a fist and punches the man in the back of the head. He lurches forward and rolls to the side as to not fall on the woman and Comic.

Viz yanks Comic from the woman's grasp and bolts, causing Sans to have to run after her so that he didn't get his arm ripped off. Sans sobs as he's pulled through the halls, adults chasing after them. Viz makes a few smart turns and they end up in the next ward over, but just barely. Viz pulls Sans into a room and closes the door, leaning her back up against it and sliding to the floor.

Comic does the same but for a different reason. He sunk to the floor, shaking like a leaf. His hands covered his eyes and he pulls his knees up to his chest, making a continuous, monotone hum in distress. Viz looks at him and feels absolutely horrible. "Comic, I'm sorry. I had to. If they thought we liked each other too much, they'd separate us. They wouldn't let us share a room anymore."

Sans shakes his head repeatedly. "Comic..." Viz says, trailing off. She felt horrible for doing this to him but she couldn't let them take them apart. "Hey guys." A cheery voice says from behind them. "What's up?" Viz turns around to see that they were not alone. A young boy, no older than they were was kneeling on a chair, drawing in a notebook. His pale blond hair going everywhere and was stained with paint making it look as if it had been colored multiple different colors.

"Hi Ink." viz says drearily. The new boy, Ink, jumps down from his chair and trots over to Viz and Sans, oblivious to Sans' meltdown. "I just found out about a new universe Viz, it's called fell-swap. The Sans from that universe is coming here! Isn't that cool?" Ink says happily. Viz nods absentmindedly and pulls Comic into a hug. "Oh, is there something wrong with Comic Sans?" Ink asks.

Viz nods. "He's just upset. He thought I didn't like him anymore and it kinda snowballed until this doctor guy came out. At first I thought he was fine but I saw a needle in his back pocket. I saw him reaching for it and he was going to get Comic." Viz works herself up a little, squeezing Sans tighter. "So we ran."

Ink chews on the end of his pencil. "Y'know you two are gonna get a reputation as runners. the orderlies are going to start watching you more closely." Viz looks at him oddly. "Orderlies?" She asks. "Yeah, orderlies. The nurse type people that are always watching us. We are in a mental hospital. Not that I need to be. They've obviously confused me for a crazy person when I can just see the different universes."

Viz backs up along with Comic. "Hey Comic, I think Ink has a few screws loose." She whispers to the tanned boy. Comic sniffles and hugs Viz back finally. Ink watches the two and smiles. "You two are so cute." He says, triggering another sob from Comic. "Whad' I say?" Viz waves him off. "Why don't you go draw a universe or something and leave us alone." Ink walks away, hurt. Viz knew she was being unfair but she really didn't care.

"Comic, what can I do to make you feel better? You're my friend and I like you, so please tell me." Viz rubs his head, knowing that it helped calm him down. "I-I w-w-want d-daddy." Comic stumbles over his words, sounding childish. "You want _that_ monster? He's been horrible to us!" Comic looks down. " _But_ , I bet if we ask around we could find someone with some device we could video chat on or something."

She pulls him into another tight hug and helps him stand up. "But I'm not talking to that- that jackass ever. This is _all_ you." Comic nods and sniffles. "Try asking Undertale Alphys! She's always got some kind of tech on her." Ink calls from behind them. They open the door and walk out slowly, Sans leaning most of his weight into Viz, not that there was much weight there to begin with. The first corner they turn they run into a tall woman with red hair and glasses. There were many broken pens sticking out of her shirt pocket.

"There you two are, are you okay? Don't ever do that again!" She tries to separate the two and hold onto each of their arms but finds that they were literally inseparable. "Come along then, you two have lost your outdoor privileges." She sighs. Comic looks upset once again and Viz rolls her eyes at the woman. "What are we going to do if we can't go outside?" Viz asks.

"You two are going to stay in the rec room along with Scooter." Viz looks at the woman, confused for a moment. "Scooter... Oh gosh! Error!" She grumbles loudly. "Hey, don't be rude. You can't just call people you don't like an error." The woman says, pulling out a pen and chewing on the end. She pulls them into a room a couple minutes walk from Ink's area.

They look around until they see a boy dressed in black stitched up clothes and dark blue, nearly black hair. He was doing something with long red needles and Comic hides behind Viz at the sight. "Scooter, time to hand over the needles, other people would like to use the room as well." The woman says, barely remembering to take the pen out of her mouth.

The boy whips his head around to look at them. He had one red eye and one yellow eye, an odd combination no matter how you look at it. "I-I-I J-Just s-s-start-t-te-d-d-d." He says, stuttering so bad it was like his voice was glitched out. "You and I both know that's not true, hand them over." Error sighs and chucks them half way across the room and crosses his arms. "Not like that. Pick them up and bring them to me nicely."

Comic flinches as Error gets up, his grey, ashen skin looking slightly paler under the lights. He padds barefoot across the room and picks up the needles, tempted to turn back around and continue his project. "And bring them to me." The red headed woman says, her blue pants shifting as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Wha-wha-what-t-t i-i-if I-I-I Pr-Promise t-t-to be-behave?" He asks, holding tight to the needles. "Do you remember what happened last time you promised to behave?" Error lets his hands drop to his sides as he thinks. "Um... N-Nope, wha-at?" The woman walks over to the short boy and takes the needles out of his hands. "You hurt Ike, remember? With these needles to be exact." W-W-W-Wa-at-t? N-No I di-didn't! W-When wa-wa-was t-th-this?"

"Yesterday." The woman says blandly. "I-I-I di-didn't mean t-t-t-to!" Error says exasperated. Comic and Viz sneak around the arguing pair and hide over the side of a couch, watching what he would do. "B-Besides! I-I-Ik-k-k-ke w-was p-pr-probably d-doin' s-s-s-some-something s-stupid l-like d-dra-drawing!"

"It doesn't matter what he was doing, you still hurt him. And as long as this kind of thing happens you can't be alone with others with the needles." She says calmly. "B-B-But I w-wa-as d-d-do-oing s-so-o g-g-go-od!" Error cries, getting upset. "L-Look!" He shouts, running over to the couch and snatching up a blue piece of fabric. He holds up a blue square of fabric no bigger than his hand. "I-It's g-get-t-t It's get-ting bet-better!" He looks up at her pleadingly. "P-please gi-gimme o-one m-m-m-o-ore ch-chance!"

The woman looks at Error then at Viz and Comic. "I'm giving you this last chance. If you hurt them at all then you aren't getting these back. You'll only get to knit during the art therapy times. And only when it's time for everyone to knit. You can't knit the whole time." Error nods and the woman hands the needles back to him. "If he gives you two any trouble, make sure to tell someone." She leaves, leaving the door open.

Error sighs and takes the needles back to his couch to work on his project. Viz watches him oddly. Error wasn't know for making things. He was mostly known for breaking things. He'd broken Comic's bear multiple times before in one of his rages. Comic hugs his bear closer. "I-I thought we were- we were gonna go t-talk to dad..." He mumbles, not letting his eyes leave Error as the dark haired boy loops the yarn onto the needles.

"W-W-What'ch-cha s-st-starin' a-a-at." Error stutters angrily. Comic whimpers and scoots back on the couch. "I-I don't- I don't- I don't want-t-t a-abomina-a-ations l-like y-you hang-hanging around. I-It's n-n-not r-right." Error doesn't look up as he talks, slowly knitting together the blue yarn. "We're the abominations? Have you looked in a mirror recently?" Viz asks snarkily.

"I-I-I n-nev-vver s-said I-I w-w-wa-asn't." Error mumbles. Comic looks at Viz, stray tears still in his eyes. "H-he's n-not gonna hurt us r-right?" He whispers. Viz shakes her head, taking Comic's hand. "No. We're leaving so you can get what I promised you." She pulls him up off the couch and goes quickly over to the door.

She yanks on the door but it doesn't open. "What the heck?" She says, yanking harder and harder. "I-I-It w-won't w-w-wo-ork-k." Error calls. "S-S-She-e l-lock-locked it." Viz rolls her eyes. "Thanks for that captain obvious." Error glares down at his yarn. "You got any other bright ideas to get us outta here or are you gonna just sit over there knitting like a granny." Viz says, provoking him. Comic grabs Viz's arm, trying to get her to stop. "Viz, you're gonna make him mad." He whispers urgently.

"S-Sh-Shut U-U-Up." Error growls. Viz shakes Comic off and puts her hands on her hips. "You want _me_ to shut up? Why not _you_. You're the one who can't form a full sentence without stuttering like you're scared out of your mind." Viz knows at this point that she's making him mad and she's purposely continuing.

"VIZ." Comic whispers again, tugging on her shirt. Error throws his needles across the room, hitting a vase and knocking it off a table. The vase hits the floor and shatters, water and flowers sprawling across the wood floor. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yells. He looks at the mess he'd made and his eyebrows raise. "M-My w-w-wo-work!" His small piece of fabric had fallen into the water puddle.

"L-Loo-Look what y-y-you di-did!" He screams. He launches himself off the couch and Comic unnecessarily flinches back. Error falls to his knees and picks up his waterlogged project. "I-I W-W-Worked O-On this f-for t-t-two-o w-w-weeks!" Viz opens her mouth, most likely to say something to provoke him further but surprisingly Comic covers her mouth and steps forward slightly.

"I'm s-sorry Erro-" Error looks back at him angrily. "- Scooter. I-I know i-its hard to m-make things. I-I'm sorry your work got r-ruined." Viz looks at him surprised. Comic wasn't one to stand up for much, especially when it was a situation like this. Error stands up and doesn't talk. He holds his small project and stares at it. Comic, desperate to make sure they weren't attacked, walks up to Error slowly and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Error screams and jumps away from the touch, tripping and falling into the puddle from the flowers. " I- Oh- Sorry!" Comic says, holding his bear close. Error stiffens up once he sat himself up. He seems as stiff as a board. Comic backs off as if he were going to explode. "Comic, what did you do?" Viz asks in astonishment. "I-I didn't mean to. I was just trying to make him feel better."

"That was amazing! Now we can try and get out of here without him being a threat!" Viz says happily, grabbing Comic's arm and tugging him towards the locked door. "B-But maybe he needs help." Comic says, standing firmly in place. "He's fine, lets get out so you can talk to your dad!" Viz says a bit whinier. Comic takes a step towards Error. "Maybe he's hurt." He says worriedly, seeming to forget his past need to speak to his father.

"He's just rebooting!" Viz exclaims, pulling on Comic as hard as she could now. Comic walks toward the still boy as if Viz wasn't even there. "A-Are you okay?" He asks quietly. Error doesn't respond. Comic reaches out a hand and touches Error's shoulder. Error doesn't move. Comic looks at him confused but his expression turns to shock and he feels his hand start to shake along with the boy's shoulder. It shakes harder and harder until Error's whole body was shaking. He curls in on himself and Comic jumps back at the sudden movement.

"I told you to leave him!" Viz says, tugging him back. "He's gonna be real mad when he finally reboots." Error falls to his side in the puddle and his eyes widen more than anyone thought possible. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." He says clearly. Viz looks at him oddly. This wasn't how he normally rebooted. Normally he would just freeze for a bit then pop back to normal. What was this?

Error pulls his arms around himself and he lets out an earsplitting scream. Immediately they hear footsteps in the hall and they back up away from the screaming boy. Comic wants to curl up and scream himself. He was so scared about getting in trouble. He was so scared of the loud noise. He was so scared of Error but there was no escape from anything.

Within seconds the door is unlocked and flung open. Two male orderlies, followed by a female charge in. Error's screams shock the air like lightning bolts through the sky, striking when it seems like it's finally over. The men rush over to Error while the female takes hold of Comic and Viz's shoulders, leading them out of the room. The men try to soothe and settle Error but just before the not so innocent pair get lead out of the room they see Error lash out and scratch the man across the face, leaving four angry red marks on his face.

Comic feels tears slip down his cheeks. He never mean to make this happen. Yes, they got out of the room but at the cost of causing another person pain. Was it worth it?

* * *

The pair are escorted away from the room, though the further they got away; the louder the screams got. "I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry." Comic repeats for the eighth time. "It's okay, you didn't do anything." The orderly says, looking at him sadly. Comic feels his throat tighten up because, of course he did something. He made Scooter shutdown. He made Scooter scream and cry. He felt horrible.

The worse Comic felt, the more uneasy he felt, quickly glancing around for this and that. Viz puts her hand on his shoulder, trying to cam him down. "It's fine, if anything I did something wrong, not you." She whispers. Comic glances behind him and he swears he saw something standing behind them but it's gone within a second. He pulls slightly closer to Viz.

Viz looks at comic's distressed face and changes her glance up to the woman beside them. "He needs to talk to his dad." Viz says firmly. The orderly looks over at the strong-willed girl. "Honey, I don't know if-" Viz cuts the woman off. "He's been waiting almost _all day_ to talk with his dad and I promised him he'd get to do it!"

The orderly thinks for a moment before sighing. "Visiting hours aren't until four but maybe Alphys has something you could use to talk to him." Viz nods. They only ever called one Alphys _'Alphys'_. But Viz knew which one they were talking about. Viz nods and they continue their walk down the hall. Comic shutters as he feels a cold hand touch his shoulder. He jumps and turns around.

Nothing was there but he could still feel the ghost of a touch on his shoulder. "Comic, what's wrong?" Viz asks, staring back at the startled boy. "I-I just... I- never-mind." He stutters. He brushes off his shoulder as if brushing off the touch as he jogs up to their small group. He takes Viz's hand and squeezes it tightly.

The three of them enter a small office, the smell of noodles and cheep chips fill the air. "Alphys, could I as a favor of you?" The orderly asks. A stout woman with blond hair and pale skin turns around in her chair. "Y-Yes?" She asks nervously. "Could we borrow something to uh, call someone? Maybe a video chat if possible?"

"Y-Yeah, s-sure. J-Just a minute." Alphys says, her blond hair whipping around as she turns in her swivel chair. She opens a small laptop and types in the password secretively. Within moments she turns back around. "Who did you want to call?" She asks tentatively. The nurse looks at the back of Comic's shirt and sees a white embroiderer piece of fabric on the back. _'Comic G.'_.

She quickly runs through the patents in the ward in her mind. "Comic Gaster's father" She says firmly. "Wing Dings Gaster.". Alphys only has to hit a few buttons and she looks over her shoulder again. "I've sent an invite to a video chat. It's under the hospital's name so if he thinks it's important he'll pick up. Comic waits anxiously for a couple minutes until a small _'ping'_ could be heard from the computer, causing Comic to jump.

"Looks like he received the message. He should be calling any second now." Alphys says happily, watching as Comic's face lights up. He bounces up and down on his toes, holding his arms up by his chest in excitement. They wait only for a couple more painstakingly slow minutes until a call comes in. Alphys answers it and moves out of the way so that Comic could stand in front of the camera.

"Daddy!" Comic says, joyful tears springing up to his eyes. "Hey baby." Gaster says through the screen. "What's up?" he asks, cocking his head to the side. "I-I t-this, we-" Viz step up beside Comic, putting an arm around him. "For some reason Comic trusts you so I'm telling you the bare minimum of what happened. Comic freaked out because of... Because of me and we ran. He wanted to talk to you but we couldn't get to a... thing fast enough" Viz finishes, unable to think of the correct word.

Gaster nods, trying to keep an extra calm expression. "Daddy, I wanna go home." Comic says, mood instantly switching. Viz looks at him, surprised while Gaster frowns. "What's wrong? I could see if you could come home again sometime this week for a day or two-" Comic shakes his head. "No, I wanna go home for good."

The room goes quiet. "Baby, I- I'm not sure if-" Comic stops listening, turning to look to his left where he thinks he hears someone talking. It was a soft voice which is why he thinks no one else heard it. He walks away from the monitor. "Comic, are you listening to me?" Gaster asks, leaning to the side as if he'd be able to see his son for longer as he walked away. Comic walks up to sparkling dust in the air, shimmering in place.

"Baby..." It was so soft, so comforting. The dust swirls and twirls until if forms a figure. "M-Mommy?" Comic says quietly. He can hear the others speaking behind him but he payed them no mind. "Baby, I miss you." She says, almost singing. "I missed you too Mommy, I missed you so much." He could feel everyone's eyes on him but he ignored them once again. "C-Can you take me home?"

"I'm sorry baby, I can't take you home." She says sadly, emanating a white glow. "W-Why?" Comic asks, wanting to reach out to his mother. "You need to stay here, get better, for your father and your brother-" She gestures to Viz. "and you're cousin Viz." Comic wipes his watering eyes and turns around to look at Viz.

Everyone was looking at him silently. He looks back at his mother and then back at the group. "She- She's not really there is she?" The orderly and Alphys look at each other while Viz takes a step back. "Comic, why don't you finish talking to your dad." The orderly says, walking toward him. He feels his throat tighten and his head pound. Comic nods, walking slowly back over to the computer.

He takes a glance back at the spot where his mother had been standing but she had turned to nothing but a small pile of dust. He runs his hand through his hair and grips it tightly. "Honey, it's okay, it's all right. I'll come see you tomorrow okay? I'll bring Papyrus and maybe we can go out for lunch. Does that sound okay?"

Comic nods, gripping his hair tighter. Viz creeps up behind him and tentatively puts a hand on his shoulder. Comic flinches, tightening his grip once more. Silence fills the room and no one wants to speak. "I'll see you tomorrow." Gaster says. He cuts the feed.

* * *

 **It's been so long since I've been able to write, it feels soooo good to get a chapter of _something_ out!**


End file.
